Volterra
by Discover09
Summary: Alice didn't go to Forks after she saw Bella jump off the cliff. Rosalie told Edward about Bella and he went to the Volturi. 3 yrs later, after they have finished school, Bella and Jake go travelling together. What will they find?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alice didn't go to forks to see if Bella was dead. Rosalie still told Edward about Alice's vision. Edward went to the Volturi to ask to die. Alice didn't worry, she saw that Edward accepted their offer and became part of the guard, although he still didn't drink from humans. Bella and Jacob go travelling, who will they find?

Not sure if this idea has been done before. If it has, I'm sorry. Either way I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There were only a handful of things that proved that he had been real. Even some of those could have been made up. I knew the 'cold ones' existed and that I had met some. I had a half moon scar on my hand that was concrete evidence. It still hurt too much to think of the real term for them, even to think the word usually had the effect of bringing me to my knees. So I had adopted one of the more polite Quileute expressions for them.

He was right memories do fade over time; I can barely remember what he looked like. He had bronze hair, topaz eyes, freezing cold and the palest skin of anyone I've ever met, to the few in the know this proves what he was. I never talk about his existence with family or friends, it hurts too much, but somewhere deep down I know he was real, I know he was mine, if only for the short few months.

I would always be his.

But I know I have to try to get on with my life, after all it has been nearly three years. He didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him. I still wonder now and again how he is, _where_ he is. I just hope he is happy, whatever he may be doing. I hope he found his distractions.

I found a distraction. His name is Jacob Black. He helped me; he put me back together when almost everyone else, including myself, had given up on me. He is like a brother to me. I know that's not how he sees me, I know he wants to be more, but I can't cope with that. That is one thing that will always be broken. He has always been so patient, so understanding, that's why I love him, as much as I am able to. That is why I accepted. He looked so eager, I couldn't shut him out again.

So here we are, travelling together. I knew Jake had always wanted to see the world and this was the best time. We had both graduated from school and neither of us were completely sure what we wanted to do next. Although Jake had a commitment at La Push there hadn't been a reason for him to protect the area since he and his pack had destroyed the 'cold ones' that had come looking for me intent on revenge. I couldn't dwell on those memories, the hole in my chest opened every time I thought of it, even with Jake sitting next to me.

My brain had tried so hard to forget about those months, to protect myself from the pain, both emotional and physical. That was when _he_ had left, when _she_ had come to get revenge, it didn't matter to _her_ that _he_ was no longer with me honestly I think that had made _her_ more eager to finish me, the fact that _he_ had taken _her mate_ to protect me and then left me so easily made _her_ furious but at the same time I think _she_ enjoyed playing with my mind and making me feel even worse about the whole ordeal. That was when Jake and his brothers had risked their own lives to protect mine, when Jake had pushed his luck slightly too far and received the scar that was still faintly visible, if only to those who knew where to look.

"Bella, Bella?"

Jake's voice broke the unwanted thoughts that had taken over my mind. I turned to look at him. Sitting in the drivers seat, his eyes flickering between me and the road, the afore mentioned scar running the length of his right arm visible right up to where his sleeve hid it from view, I however knew it continued right up to his shoulder blade in an 's' shaped manor. I forced my eyes not to look at his arm, I could already feel the guilt pooling in my stomach, I flashed my eyes to his face. At the sight of his grin all feelings of guilt and all of my previous thoughts were replaced

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said we should probably find somewhere to eat and stay for the night, what do you think?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty,"

"Oh, yeah, we should,"

I hadn't realised how hungry I had gotten, had it really been seven hours since we had lunch. We were just on the outskirts of a town in Italy, I couldn't remember the name, Jake had told me as we entered it, but it had soon been pushed out of my mind. As had all the other places we had driven through that day, we had been on the road nearly ten hours now. I had driven for a while this morning when we first set off from Bern and gotten us extremely lost and ended up in Zurich. Jake had taken over, found the correct road and had been driving ever since. The plan was that we were driving straight through to Rome and if I hadn't made the mistake earlier then we would probably be there already.

Jake slowed his driving down, looking for a hotel or somewhere for us to stay. It was starting to get dark. Finally, just as I was about to suggest we slept in the car, we found a hotel. It looked ok, a little shabby maybe but we weren't worried about that. We went in, spoke to the receptionist in our limited Italian, after realising we were American she spoke perfect English to us. We sorted payments and she gave us our key cards while apologising for not being able to provide dinner as we had checked in too late but gave us a list of nice places to eat nearby.

We put our things in our room then headed back out to find a restaurant. Being in Italy we naturally ordered pizza. On our walk back to the hotel Jake pointed out some lights in the distance it looked like a castle and seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. We decided we would explore the following day.

When we got back to the hotel, we went straight to bed. I was asleep within minutes of my head touching the pillow. It is surprising how tired you get after a day of travelling.

* * *

AN: First chapter just setting the scene, will get alot more interesting in the next few chapters.

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find Jake still asleep. I looked at the clock next to my bed, it was just after seven. I guessed that it was about ten o'clock last night in Forks, I wasn't sure though, I was all over the place with times. I never usually woke up this early. I rolled over, closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me, it was buzzing with thoughts I didn't want to have in my head, my memories had a way of coming back to me at very inconvenient times, reminding me of places and times I have tried so hard to forget.

My fingers ran over my scar on their on accord, it was considerably colder than the rest of my skin and made me think back to a time that I would have given anything to wake up next to him again, to be near him, to hear him talk, laugh, anything. Behind my eyelids I could see a faint glimmer of topaz, without thinking I tried to focus on the spot of colour. It suddenly split into two rings, each set in a dark pit. I concentrated harder and realised whose eyes I was looking into, it was his face. The clearest I had seen it in years. My eyes snapped open as I sat bolt upright. I didn't want to be reminded of him.

I decided to get up and have a shower try to take my mind off certain subjects, hopefully by the time I had finished Jake would be awake and we would be able to get some food and the go exploring. On my way to the bathroom in glanced out of the window, it was a beautiful sight. The sun had just risen, and was casting a stunning pink-orange glow on everything within sight. I rummaged in my bag and found my camera. I went back over to the window and took a picture of the amazing sight. I then turned back to Jake and snapped a shot of him curled up in his bed, he looked like a little kid.

We had this battle going on during the holiday, trying to get silly pictures of each other. It had started on the 4th day of our trip when Jake had been 'taking a picture of the door' as I came out of the bathroom after having a shower and refused to delete the picture of me wearing only a towel and looking very soggy. Needless to say I wasn't impressed so later that day, just after eating lunch I locked Jake out of the car, it wouldn't have been too bad, if it hadn't been raining that is! I had taken a picture of him calling it payback, he was not amused. Now four months in to our expedition and we had kept it going all this time, we were just about half way through the route we had planned.

I dropped my camera back into my bag and went into the bathroom. The water was too cold and I couldn't work out how to change the temperature. After lots of twisting of taps and pressing of buttons I got the temperature just about right, it was still a bit too cold for my liking but the likelihood of burning myself was too high if I continued.

While washing my hair my thoughts drifted of their own accord and I found myself reminiscing again. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head but that only made me dizzy. Why would my mind not let go?

He lied to me. As if he had 'never existed'? Yes, he had managed to take away the material things solid proof and evidence, things that would confirm truth in a courtroom, but he couldn't take my memories and although they wouldn't be substantial evidence in a trial they were still significant to me. Okay maybe they proved me crazy, insane, any other words people liked to use behind my back, when they thought I wasn't listening, but I believed them, I knew them to be true and that was all that mattered.

Time heals all wounds for 'my kind'? No. Only the amount of time he had-unlimited-would ever be enough time for me to even start healing. It had been over three years and I still felt as though it was yesterday, as though my chest would explode if I thought of any of them too much.

I gave up with the shower and dried myself off before getting dressed for the day. I had got into the habit of looking out of the bathroom after I had finished my showers-even when I was fully clothed-in case there was a camera lurking around the corner, I don't like pictures of myself. I was safe Jake was awake but was facing the opposite direction, flicking through the channels on the TV, probably trying to find something he understood. That was the trouble with being in Italy, neither of us spoke the language. He hadn't noticed me exit the bathroom.

"Morning," he almost jumped at the sound of my voice; I saw his shoulders rise slightly. He turned his head to me.

"Hey" he gave me a slight smile. As much as he can manage in the morning.

"Anything good on?"

"Nope, you finished in there?" he pointed to the bathroom.

"Yep"

"Cool, give me ten minutes and then we can go exploring. Okay?"

I nodded as he walked past me and handed me the TV remote. I flicked though the channels. He was right, there was nothing on.

* * *

AN: Review, please. I love hearing what people think of my stories, even if you don't think it's good, constructive criticism and all that jazz.

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

After eating breakfast we went to the reception desk. It was the same receptionist we had spoken to the previous night. We asked her about the lights we had seen on the hill. She told us it was a town called Volterra. Somewhere in the back of my head I recognised the name, I wasn't sure why. As we made our way towards the town I had a twinge in the pit of my stomach.

At first I thought it was my chest. The dead weight of my broken heart threatening to break through my ribs at any second a feeling that never went away; only faded from time to time, simply to return with twice as much force as before, but that wasn't the feeling I had now, walking up the hill towards the place that had captured my interest last night. No. this feeling was different. It was unlike anything I had felt before. It was almost like a warning, but at the same time an urge to get there quicker.

The town was beautiful. Huge stone walls, several stories high, rose up from the paved streets. They were the tallest buildings I had seen since we left America. There were lots of people milling around. It was obviously a large tourist attraction, buildings that looked like they used to be houses had little signs outside telling people, in many languages, what sorts of souvenirs could be found inside.

It was barely ten o'clock and already it was scorching. The sky was a clear blue, it reminded me of Phoenix. It was very sunny and so I was very shocked when I saw a couple of people moving around the streets wearing huge black cloaks with hoods, they must have been boiling. They reminded me of some strange kind of uniform since there were actually quite a few people wearing them.

We had hardly seen any of the town when Jake told me he felt bad. I knew from experience that he never really got ill, one of the upsides to being a werewolf I suppose. The last time he had a feeling similar to that of a human being ill was when there were 'cold ones' about, and that was years ago, three to be exact.

"Jake don't be silly that's impossible."

"Really, Bella? We know things like that exist in this world, is it really that difficult to accept there are leeches here?"

It was the first time in years Jake had brought up that subject, I felt something go pang in my chest and in a reflex reaction my arms wrapped themselves around it, trying to hold myself together.

"Are you ok?"

I couldn't talk, my throat had closed up, so I just nodded at him. It had been a while since Jake had seen me like this and it obviously made him uncomfortable.

Since I could barely talk or move anywhere and Jake evidently didn't want to hang around here for very long we went back to the hotel and got ourselves some lunch. After I had eaten I was feeling a lot better, and it seemed Jake was too, until I brought up the idea of going back up the hill. Jake wanted to look around the town were the hotel was, but I wanted to go back to Volterra, it felt as though something was pulling me back there. Jake and I had a slight fall out. He was sure there was something bad up there and he refused to go back. I on the other hand was curious, and after my experiences I wasn't going to let Jake's superstition put me off. I told him what I thought. He wasn't impressed. Although I didn't want to argue with him, he was being rather stubborn.

I left Jake by the hotel, telling him I would meet him at 7 o'clock in the lobby for dinner. That gave me six hours to explore in Volterra.

Plenty of time.

**

If possible it was even hotter than it had been before. The sun was directly above me as I made my way through the streets. Even with the huge buildings surrounding me there was no shade, so I spent quite a lot of time going into shops that I normally would have avoided although I didn't buy anything.

I was sure I was getting lost, the tall buildings acted like a maze, since they all looked very similar and I didn't know how long it would take me to find my way out.

There were little lanes and alleyways that had some cover from the sun's glare. As I emerged from one of these lanes I was blinded by the bright light. As my eyes adjusted I realised the lane had opened up to a large square. I realised this must be the main plaza, the buildings were even taller here and on the wall opposite, near the top, I saw a gigantic clock face. The plaza was beautiful, as well as being surrounded with stunning buildings there was an amazing fountain in the middle that took up a considerable amount of space. I got my camera from my bag and started taking pictures. Even if Jake didn't want to be up here I was sure he would still appreciate the beauty of the place.

I took a picture of the clock, then one of the fountain and I was just zooming in on one of the shops next to the main building when someone wearing a cloak walked through the camera's focus. I hadn't even realised I had taken the picture until it appeared on the display screen. As I looked at it I saw the hooded face had been turned slightly in my direction as I had taken the picture. They looked strange. I was sure it was only because Jake had raised his suspicions but there seemed to be something different about them.

I zoomed in more on their face and realised how pale his skin was. I could see now that it was definitely a he. He didn't look particularly old, in fact I would have thought he was younger than myself, yet he had an air of authority about him, although I couldn't explain what exactly it was.

As I zoomed further into the picture I saw his eyes. They were red. There were only three people, I used the term loosely, that I had ever seen with eyes that colour and I really didn't like think of them. Before I had chance to control my thoughts, I felt the hole in my chest burst open. I couldn't take it; it brought back so many difficult memories.

Unsure of where the figure I had just taken a picture of had gone I ran into the large building, with the clock on the front. I wasn't sure if I was trying to hide from him, or if I was trying to find him. It looked like an official building; there was a receptionist and everything. She looked up as I entered, she had a fake smile plastered on her face, it reminded me of some of the girls I went to school with. She said something to me, I guessed it was Italian. Her smile dropped when I failed to reply. I saw her glance down at my body then return to whatever she had been doing before I had entered the building. I realised I was hugging my chest, and as I remembered my reason for coming into the building, the wave of panic came over me again.

I found myself moving forwards, it didn't feel as though I was in control of my legs, the were very wobbly. I leant on the receptionist's desk and she gave me a look that clearly said 'get lost' I put a big smile on my face and decided to try to be polite.

"Hi, do you speak English?"

She paused for a moment before she spoke.

"Not very well I am afraid but I can try. Are you lost?"

"No, not really. Actually I was looking for someone." I didn't know what I was saying until the words had come out of my mouth.

"You think I would know where the someone was?" She didn't really make much sense but I continued anyway.

"Umm, yes he was wearing a black cloak and he has red eyes." It was worth a shot right? Her eyes widened. I thought she was going to call me mad and tell me no one could have red eyes, but she composed her self and started rummaging through the papers on her desk, obviously looking for something.

"Wait please, one minute."

She picked up the phone and dialled a short number; I guessed it was a call within the building, then she said something in Italian, I think. After a very brief conversation with a lot of nodding she put the phone down and turned back to me. Her fake smile was back; it looked rather creepy this time and made me rather uncomfortable.

"I do not know of this person. I have not seen he, but my master may. He want to talk to you?" It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyway, mainly to be polite. I guessed she meant boss rather than master, after all her English wasn't very good at all, but it was considerably better than my Italian.

Before I could ask her where her 'master' was I heard a door open behind me and the receptionist looked towards it, with a slightly friendlier smile. I turned to see who had just com in and was surprised to find someone standing right next to me. He had red eyes and I knew there was no escape for me now.

"Alec will show you to the master."

I now realised that 'master' was really what she referred to him as, although I was slightly confused, here was a human being a secretary for goodness knows how many ..Vampires. I forced myself to think the word; I was after all in the presence of one.

Alec spoke much better English than the receptionist.

"Follow me Aro is looking forward to meeting you." Aro? I recognised the name, although I was not sure why. A distant memory of a forgotten conversation struggled to make it's way through my mind, but was pushed aside when Alec turned and walked towards the door. I followed the him through the building. I almost had to run to keep up and I could tell he was annoyed with having to walk at a human pace. I wanted to ask him to slow down but I had learnt from experience that it was best not to argue with a vampire, unless you have a large pack of werewolves on your side.

I was glad that Jake had stayed at the hotel. I had a very good idea what was awaiting me, and I didn't want to give Jake the same fate as myself, although I do wish I could have ended on a more positive note with him. Too late for regrets now though I thought as we came to a halt just outside a rather plain looking wooden door. I suppose it wouldn't have looked quite so plain if it hadn't been for the other more fancy doors we had passed along the hallway.

Alec held the door open, obviously waiting for me to go in first. I will admit I was rather frightened, but only someone with Jasper's ability would have known that. I smiled slightly at how easy it was for me to think of the Cullen's now, the pain in my chest had been forgotten yet I knew it was still there, it had been replaced with fear.

I took a deep breath and held my head high as I walked through the doorway to meet my fate.

* * *

AN: Wow everyone who had reviewed so far has been so kind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Thankyou :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Alec held the door open, obviously waiting for me to go in first. I will admit I was rather frightened, but only someone with Jasper's ability would have known that. I smiled slightly at how easy it was for me to think of the Cullen's now, the pain in my chest had been forgotten yet I knew it was still there, it had been replaced with fear._

_I took a deep breath and held my head high as I walked through the doorway to meet my fate._

The room was huge and made from the same stone as most of the buildings outside. It looked like the inside of a castle turret, perfectly round and huge. There were long slits all over the walls acting as windows, throwing light across the room.

At the opposite end of the room were 3 large elegant chairs with 3 equally graceful men sitting in them all staring at me, they too wore black cloaks that made their pale features stand out even more than they usually would. I knew they weren't men really but I was trying to convince myself otherwise. It didn't work.

I realised I was still lingering in the doorway. I cautiously took a step forward, just as the 'man' sitting in the middle chair stood up, almost too slowly. I stopped dead, one foot in front of the other, my body weight slowly shifting between them. Looking at him now there was no doubt he was not human, even if I hadn't already been aware, I would have known there was something different. He was...beautiful? No. Too matured to look beautiful, handsome, striking they were more accurate ways to describe his beauty. At first I thought he wore his hood up, but I quickly realised it was his hair, this made him even more surreal, if that was even possible. It had been so long since I had seen a vampire I had almost forgotten how startling they looked, my memories had not done them justice.

Slowly and extremely controlled he took a step toward me. Knowing I was still in mid step myself I brought my foot forward to complete the move. A look of confusion flashed across his features, and I could only think he was not expecting me to move toward him if, as the receptionist I was sure had told him, I knew what he was, but there was so much he didn't know about me and this idea made me more confident, if only for a moment, until he spoke.

"Isabella Swan? Could it truly be you?"

How did he know me? It was my turn to look shocked now, my confidence suddenly replaced with a large sense of unease and confusion. He saw that obviously.

"I am ever so sorry, it seems as though I have known you for years. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro, this is my brother Marcus," he signalled to the vampire to the left of him. I may have been imagining it but I was sure I saw his hand twitch on the arm of his chair, that was the only acknowledgment he gave me. "And this is my brother Caius," he motioned to the vampire sitting on the other side of him, who raised his head as he met my eyes. I tried to smile at him, although it may have looked more like a grimace. I noticed there were other vampires in the room, but Aro did not introduce me to them. I heard Aro talk again and turned my attention back to him. "We are the Volturi. Have you heard of us?"

I was about to say no when he took another step forward, into a patch of sunlight. It glinted off his skin as rainbows danced on the walls and floor around him.

My mind went into overtime, remembering such intricate details of the year that I tried so hard to forget.

_Sitting in a cafeteria, the first day at a new school, spotting a group of students who belonged in a magazine or work of art, not in a small town in Washington._

_Sitting in a breathtaking meadow, not paying attention to the beauty of the plants and nature around me but staring only at the godlike vision lying in the grass before me._

_Drifting into a peaceful sleep with cold, strong arms wrapped around me, knowing I would be safe no matter what._

_Waking up from a dream, knowing it couldn't be real, only to find that dream sitting in a chair next to my bed waiting for me._

_Laying on a cold hard floor, feeling a level of pain I had never experienced before, knowing I was doomed, feeling my life drift away. Then hearing an angel's voice bringing me back to life._

_Being thrown over a piano, into a vase after turning six 'vegetarian' vampires ravenous after I had given myself a paper cut from opening birthday gifts I had specifically asked not to receive._

_Being told I wasn't wanted. Being told I wasn't good enough for him._

_Running through the woods, chasing something impossible to catch, something I knew was long gone but I wouldn't, I couldn't give up._

_Standing in a study, surrounded by paintings and photos, looking at one in particular; four godlike men looking out from a balcony. Hearing stories that belonged in old gothic novels not in someone's memory after experiencing them firsthand._

_Sitting on a sofa listening to him talk so easily about suicide, about where a vampire would go if he wanted to die. __**The Volturi.**_

I was thrown out of my memories and was quite shocked to find myself in the circular room with half a dozen vampires. Everyone was in exactly the same positions, I couldn't have been thinking about the memories for very long.

"Yes I have heard of you. I know what you are as well."

Everyone had mixed looks of confusion, shock or entertainment. Aro looked rather interested.

"You are all vampires"

"You seem very confident with that statement. Why do you say that?"

"Your eyes are bright red, a telltale sign of blood drinking, human blood to be exact. Your skin is whiter than snow and probably just as cold. Your speed, the speed Alec reached the reception after the receptionist had called. Your use of language, it is from a different time, articulation that could have only been learnt in an earlier century, meaning you must be older than any human alive today."

"You seem to know too much about us and seem too confident to simply be making this up."

"Yes, as I said before, I know what you are."

"And how is it you know about us?"

"I have known vampires before." He looked at my wrist, the one with the bite mark from James. I held it up to him and was expecting him to ask me how I had not become a vampire after that bite but he simply nodded.

"So I see." I let my arm drop back to my side, not being completely comfortable at holding it towards a vampire.

"I trust you understand what we must do? Considering how much you seem to know about us."

"Yes" I was expecting death anyway.

"Although I am curious." He said, I think it was more to himself than anyone else.

"About what?"

"Well I have heard stories about you, Isabella,"

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Of course," he smiled. "Would you mind if I tried something?"

"What?" I had become wary of trusting vampires, but knew I wouldn't really have a chance to argue.

"I shall explain in a minute, but would you take my hand first?" he held his had towards me, palm up, and it seemed he was truly giving me a choice, although judging by the number of other vampires around the room I knew I would have to comply no matter what me reply was. So I put my hand in his, it was freezing, colder than I remembered or was it just that I had forgotten just how cold they were. His scarlet eyes concentrated on where our hands met but I concentrated on his face. I could see his eyes tighten slightly and his smile falter a little.

"Very interesting, the stories I have heard must be true."

"I don't, umm, what do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain Bella, after all I said I would and I am a man of my word. My brothers and I are unquestionably older than the vampire that gave you this," he held my wrist up to his face before continuing. "Or any other ones you may have met to that matter. We have been here since around 500 AD." I was sure my face gave away my shock so I didn't try to hide it. I had known they would be old; Carlisle had been turned around 1660 and I knew he had come here, but to hear Aro say it made it more shocking. If Aro noticed my shock he ignored it. "What you must know and understand it that we only try to keep the peace, we try to keep our kind secret. I am sure you understand why, not all humans would react as calm as you. We all have a part to play within the team, there are many of us. Most of us have gifts to help us keep our secret and, in turn, keep the peace. Alec, you have already met, has the ability to cut off someone's senses." My eyes flashed to the wall on my right side where Alec was standing, I felt a sense of unease run through me. "Demetri over there" he pointed back to were his brothers were sat, from behind Caius' chair emerged a vampire I vaguely recognised, I realised it was the vampire I had seen outside earlier. "His talent makes him the most brilliant tracker in the world." Aro continued and Demetri looked very proud of himself. "Marcus can sense emotional ties between a pair or group. My own gift is to ascertain the thoughts of a person with a single touch; this is why I requested to take your hand. I had heard that you were somehow immune to mindreading, since I am such a curious being I had to try it myself, and it would seem I was correctly informed. Which is both frustrating and at the same time extremely fascinating."

Mindreading? No. That reminded me too much of, no I couldn't even think his name, my arms were around my torso as tight as they would go yet still it wasn't tight enough. Who had told him I was 'immune to mindreading'? I didn't dare ask the question. Aro seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil and continued speaking.

"It does make me wonder though, would you be unaffected by all of our gifts?"

I shuddered at the thought. Had he not just told me of their abilities? The only one I would even consider agreeing to was his own, and that had not worked. Aro by now had turned to Alec still standing to my right, near the wall. I tried to remember what Aro had said his gift was. 'The ability to cut off senses.' I didn't like the idea of that.

"Alec, would you find your sister and bring her here please."

Although the words were in the form of a question Aro did not ask, he told. Alec swept from the room before Aro had really finished speaking. Once Alec had left the room Aro turned back to me.

"I think it would be best not to tell you of Jane's gift, at least not before she arrives, I am sure she will not keep us waiting though."

* * *

AN: A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far and a thankyou in advance to everyone who will review this chapter. (hint, hint!)

Merry Christmas everyone, I might not be able to update for a little while, festive time and everything! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_"I think it would be best not to tell you of Jane's gift, at least not before she arrives, I am sure she will not keep us waiting though."_

"Demetri do you think Bella would be able to block your gift also?"

Demetri came forward, faster than a human yet slow for a vampire. He stopped just behind Aro, smirking at me.

"I am not sure master."

"Then please, try."

Demetri moved another step closer to me, staring at me the whole time, obviously trying to concentrate on his gift. After a few moments he let out a slight growl before shaking his head slightly and turning back to Aro. For a split second I let myself have some comfort in the knowledge that the best vampire tracker in the world would not be able to track me. Not that it would be any help; I would never be able to get far enough away from here for him to have any need to use his talent on me.

"Fascinating." Was Aro's only reply as Demetri stalked back to where he had been before, lurking behind Caius' chair. "Bella, it would seem you also have a gift, and if I am correct it is very similar to Renata's. Her gift, I suppose you might call it a shield, however where hers is physical, it would seem that yours is mental. I believe that if you had the opportunity to strengthen you gift then it could be extremely powerful." I noticed all the vampires in the room were now staring at me, evidently anticipating where the conversation was heading. Even Marcus seemed slightly interested; he had moved somewhat further forward in his chair and was peering around Aro, apparently to get a better view of me. Anyone else would have seemed unconcerned looking like this, but it was such a difference to how he had been when I had first walked in the room that I was very hesitant to know what had caused the change. I didn't have long to consider as Aro, unaware of his brother's sudden interest in me, continued talking to me.

"Bella, would you consider joining us?"

Three years ago I would have jumped at this opportunity but back then I had been madly in love with Edward and all I wanted was to be with him forever, now however I'm not so sure if I could stand being like them. I had been ok with the Cullen's way of life, they tried to be as human as possible; they fed from animals rather than humans, but even the idea of feeding from animals made me almost sick, after all I was a vegetarian now! Looking into the eyes of the Volturi I knew they didn't share the Cullen's ideas-all of their eyes were crimson red and I knew the Volturi didn't pretend to be human as much as the Cullen's had, here the Volturi were seen more like gods. In this situation becoming a vampire seemed like the only way to survive, if that was the correct word, Aro had almost said so himself earlier, but would I honestly prefer that to death? I knew none of the Cullen's had chosen that 'lifestyle' and a few-not naming anyone in particular, made it very clear that they were not happy with their change. Before I had chance to answer the doors burst open and alec entered followed by a very slight vampire, no bigger than Alice, with short lank, pale brown hair, gliding through the door. I assumed her to be Jane. She was slim, and faintly immature looking, which led me to believe she had been turned young.

As she moved towards Aro and me, it became very clear she had probably not reached her fifteenth birthday before she had become a vampire. Although despite her age, she seemed to have an air of authority about her, she walked slowly, for a vampire and held her head high. She stopped just in front of Aro and held her hand out towards him; he held it in both of his and kissed it lightly.

"Jane dear, would you be able to do something for me?"

"Anything master, as always." Even her voice still held the bliss of youth.

"Well you see, Bella here has managed to confound me, and in turn, my gift. I was wondering, Jane dear, if you would be so kind as to try your gift on her." As with Alec earlier, Aro did not ask Jane he told. He gestured towards me. I was still wondering what Jane's gift was when she twisted her head to face me, I think it was the first time she had even noticed I was there. Her lips turned up in a smile, although it wasn't a friendly one, it made the receptionist's smile earlier look angelic. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she turned her body around to me she took in a rather deep breath, which I knew was pointless as vampires don't need to breathe. The events that followed happened so quick I was rather disorientated.

As the smile grew on Jane's face I heard the door behind me burst open, the look of slight shock on Jane's face, and her eyes flashing towards the door was only visible for a split second until everything went black. At first I thought this might have been Jane's gift, but I soon realised that there was a large black cloak, like the ones being worn by the other vampires in the room, in front of me. I knew there was someone in the cloak, and I knew that someone was sure to be a vampire, but since the hood was up I had no idea who it could be, and also no idea why whoever it was would be standing so close to me, evidently blocking me from the others in the room. I don't know why but I suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch the cloak; I wouldn't have had to move far, the material was less than a foot away from me.

"Ahh, Edward, I did wonder when you would join us."

Edward? But it couldn't have been my Edward. Could it?

He wouldn't talk or turn around so I had no way of knowing. I tried to imagine Edward with red eyes like the others but I could barely picture Edward's face. Typical, the one time I want to, my mind won't picture it!

"Edward, do you realise who is here?"

No answer.

Caius cleared his throat, it took me by surprise I hadn't heard any vampire ever clear their throat. I had to lean around the figure in front of me in order to look at Caius as he spoke.

"Aro, she is claimed by the law, she knows too much."

I was about to ask what law he was talking about when I heard a menacing growl coming from the cloaked figure before me. The growl grew louder as Aro replied to his brother.

"I realise that, Caius, which is why I am planning on changing her myself soon enough."

The figure infront of me exploded at this comment. He grew by at least a foot and his voice was almost too loud for my ears to hear.

"Can't you just leave her? She has kept the secret for over 3 years; she can continue to keep it; would it hurt to let her go?" I knew it was my Edward, if I could still call him that. I didn't realise I had hit the floor until Aro spoke.

"Jane, stop."

Her face looked confused, "I'm not doing anything."

Edward looked down at me.

"It's me." he said, though weather it was to Aro or myself, I wasn't sure. He had a strange look on his face.

His eyes were black.

I fainted.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is a bit shorter than i had planned, but it seemed like a good place to leave it.

I was able to update earlier than i thought. I hope you liked it, let me know.

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: got a bit of a treat for you here.

Jacob's POV

* * *

I didn't like leaving things on a bad note with Bella. I really didn't want to leave her on her own in that place, but I definitely wasn't going back there, and she can be so stubborn about things.

I last saw Bella just after 1 o'clock, after eating lunch together, and we had arranged to meet for dinner at 7. It was now 10 minutes until midnight and there had been no sign of her at all, I had called her cell phone, but there was no answer and about an hour ago it got turned off. I hope it ran out of battery. I had attempted to tell the police that very same story, but since I couldn't speak Italian and their English wasn't any better it had been a lost cause and they hadn't helped me.

So now I was heading back up the hill towards the town, leading a 1 man search party. I had such a bad feeling about this place but I would do anything for Bella. Something bad must have happened to her or she would have let me know where she was, and she definitely would have answered her phone.

The town was quite pretty if you like all those old architectural buildings. I'm sure it would have been lovely, if it hadn't been for the feeling of worry in the pit of my stomach and the tingling sensation all over my skin that grew stronger with every step I took towards the centre. I recognised the tingling. I knew what it meant. I was about to phase, but I didn't want to. I wouldn't be able to carry out a very thorough search as a wolf. I was trying to keep myself calm, but with every minute that went by, every minute I wasn't with Bella, I grew more and more anxious.

I checked my cell to see what the time was and to make sure I hadn't missed a call from Bella. My hand was shaking as I took my phone from my pocket, not through being cold or even scared, it was anger and it was the thing inside me trying to burst out while I tried vehemently to keep it inside.

No call.

No text.

Nothing.

I was getting angry at myself now. I had promised Bella I would keep her safe so many times over the last 3 years, yet I had never managed to keep my word completely. The leech managed to top me on that one thing at least, he kept his word. Bella didn't tell me much about the night he left her in the woods; it hurt her too much to think about it but she had told me some things, even though she had waited until after she had found out about my wolf like self.

She told me she had known what they all were and why she ran away, and just the thought of what had happened to her then, the fact that she was about an inch away from becoming a leech herself made my stomach turn. She had told me about her birthday party and how he had decided she was better off without him, the only thing I agreed with him on. And she told me how he had promised she would never see any of them again; it would be as though they had never existed. He kept his word; she never had seen him since, however she couldn't forget any of them so she knew they did exist.

It was quarter past 12 when I rounded the corner and saw it. It was standing at the end of the alley way, wearing a large black cloak. There was a hood on the cloak but it wasn't up so I could see the face. The pale dead face illuminated only by the moon, which made it look even more inhuman. A vampire was standing less than 10 feet away from me. I couldn't control myself anymore. The rage built up and exploded out of me as I charged towards it.

One of us would die here tonight.

* * *

AN: Dont you just love cliffys?

Hope you enjoyed it.

This is a slightly different chapter to the one I had planned to write. Originally in my plan for this story I wasn't going to have Jake in anymore of it but I just thought this fit with the situation at the moment. Also I am having a little bit of trouble writing Bella & Edward. I am not sure how she should react to him. After all she has had some time to adapt & grow up. But I do know their bond is very special. I just don't want her to fall into his arms and forgive him for everything right away, she might eventually, but he broke her heart remember and the last few years have been difficult for her. I would really love to hear what you guys think she should do & if you could give reasons as well that would be great.

Also if you have ideas on what sould happen to Jake then please let me know. I love hearing your thoughts.

Please review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

* * *

_"It's me." he said, though weather it was to Aro or myself, I wasn't sure. He had a strange look on his face._

_His eyes were black._

_I fainted._

The next thing I knew I was laying on something soft. It wasn't soft enough to be a bed, it felt like a hard couch but I couldn't be sure. I opened my eyes and found I was on my back in a dark room. It was darker than dark, I couldn't see a thing. I was disorientated for a moment, unsure of where I was and how I had got here, the main thing that confused me was the fact I was laying on my back, I always slept on my side, curled into a ball. It helped to hold the memories in, it stopped me from having so many nightmares. Then it all came flooding back to me. Travelling with Jake. Getting lost in Italy. Finding a cute little town on a hill. Going exploring. Seeing a vampire. _Seeing Edward_. I gasped involuntary at the last memory. I froze, straining my ears to hear someone I knew was there but at the same time I knew I would never be able to hear if he didn't want me to.

"Edward?" I heard myself say his name before I had time to decided if I wanted to talk to him or not. My voice sounded weak, and I realised how long it had been since I had said his name. I knew he was there, in the same room as me, but even if he hadn't been, he would have been able to hear me say his name, the wonders of vampire hearing. I heard something move slightly on my right and although I couldn't see a thing, I moved my head towards the sound. It was wood sliding across brick, a chair on a floor, and as soon as I moved my head the sound stopped.

"Bella." It was him, it was Edward. I would recognise that voice anywhere although my memory hadn't done it justice. I hadn't made it all up. Although I couldn't see a thing, I knew he could see me. I have no idea what my expression must have looked like, somewhere between dazed, terrified and elated I think. When I felt a slight indent to the right of me in whatever it was I was laying on, I actually screamed. I have no idea why. As soon as the sound left my mouth I felt a freezing cold hand cover my mouth. The scream got lost somewhere in my throat at the touch of his hand. It was as though someone had knocked the air out of me. The hand moved away quicker than it had been placed there as a bright light flooded the room.

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light and while I was blinking I heard a low growl, I guessed it was coming from Edward.

"No need to be like that Edward." A sickly sweet voice murmured, I couldn't think who it was I was to busy trying to make my eyes work. "You had your chance and anyway Aro has forbidden me to do anything to her, for the time being at least. I was simply checking _you_ weren't doing anything to her, I did hear her scream you know." It was Jane, my eyes had adjusted to the light and I could now see everything, I was in a small room, on a couch, as I had thought. The room was made out of stone, the same stone that everything else in this town seemed to be made from. There was no carpet. The couch was against the wall and took up nearly half of the room. Next to the end of the couch that my head was on was an ancient looking wooden chair, which I guessed Edward had been sitting on, now however he was in a defensive position facing the doorway on the opposite wall, where Jane was currently standing. There was a light bulb dangling from the ceiling with no light shade around it, the light had been turned on by Jane as she entered the room. The chair, sofa and light were the only furnishings the room had; it didn't even have a window.

Jane's attention suddenly turned to me and I realised my breathing had sped up since she had entered the room. As a smile formed on her lips Edward spun around toward me, blocking her from my sight. His eyes were darker than I had ever remembered. Even darker than that first day, that very first Biology lesson nearly four years ago now. I felt a chill on my spine. Edward was still looking at me as he spoke.

"We are fine thank you Jane. You can tell Aro we will be there shortly."

He stayed in that position until the door clicked shut; even then he didn't move very much, he simply stood up slightly straighter than he had been and let his arms drop to his sides. I decided I'd had enough of laying down and tried to sit up, but I apparently moved too quick, my head started spinning and I found myself flat on my back again.

"You should stay still Bella."

"Why do you always tell me what to do Edward?" My voice was harsher than I expected.

"I don't, I just… how are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How..? Why are you here?"

"I'm on holiday with Jake." I managed to sit up without falling over this time. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything about it.

"I don't mean… Rosalie told me… Alice saw…"

"Where are they? Are they all here too?"

"No, somewhere in Asia I believe. I haven't spoken to any of them in years."

"Why? What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalie told me you were… dead." His voice sounded strange as he said that, strained as though he hadn't said it much, it reminded me of how I was whenever someone asked why he had left me. He sank down to the chair, elbows on his knees leaning towards me. He must have known I was shocked by his statement but he continued before I had a chance to speak. "Alice saw you jump off a cliff. I told her not to look for you but she can't stop her visions any more than I can stop the mind reading." His eyes had a look of pain and I guessed it had been a while since he saw her. "I wasn't with them when she had the vision. She wasn't going to tell me. She was just going to go to Forks and see what had happened, be a comfort for Charlie if you really were.., but Rosalie, she thought I should know, she thought it might make me come back to them. It didn't. I told Alice not to go to Forks, told her that your father would be more upset with her around if something had happened to you. That is when I came here. I had other intentions but Aro managed to convince me to join the guard."

"What other intentions?"

"I didn't want to be this anymore, especially knowing that you had taken your own life because I had left you."

"You felt guilty?" it wasn't meant to be a question, but my voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"No! Bella how many times did I tell you I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist?"

"But you left."

"For your…"

"Yes, for my own good. To keep me safe, so you said. So why didn't you come and see if I was dead?"

"I… believed her, would you bet against Alice?"

"Probably not, no."

"Did you say you were on holiday?" I was confused at his sudden change of topic.

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Jake." His eyes tightened slightly and for a moment I though he recognised the name, after all he had met Jake's Grandfather, decades ago, when the treaty had been made.

"How do you know him?"

"I've known him for ages; my dad is best friends with his dad Billy."

"Billy Black?" Well he recognised that name. He leapt out of his chair hands reaching up to his hair.

"Yes." he started pacing the small space in the room.

"Bella they aren't great company to keep and I know it's none of my business but…"

"No, that's right Edward! It isn't any of your business! But for your information Jake has helped me a lot in the last 3 years."

"But, Bella he is a…"  
"He is a what? A good friend? A laugh? A life-saver? A werewolf? Yes Edward I do know about the stories."

"But…"

"Stop it Edward! He saved my life! More than once!"

"He did?"

"Yes so before you start slating him at least understand that I wouldn't be around if it wasn't for him."

"How?" He sat back down on the chair as he asked this, but I could tell he was still annoyed.

"Well for a start, he helped me through a lot after you left me! I was a state, I barely spoke to anyone and he was there for me the whole time and got me through it. Then he stopped me from drowning, yes I did jump off a cliff, but not to kill myself, it was supposed to be fun, I didn't realise there was a storm starting and when I hit the water I was dragged straight under. Jake jumped in and saved me. And he saved me from Victoria when she came looking for me." I think it was the first time I had seen Edward lost for words.

"Victoria? When?"

"About six months after you left, Laurent came first, that was before I knew about the werewolves, Laurent found me in the meadow and the pack got there just before he could do anything."

"The meadow? What were you doing there?"

"Looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"It's a long story and I really don't have time to-" I remembered the room of vampires I had been in before Edward had come along and caused me to faint. "What are they going to do?"

"Who?"

"Aro and the others. They aren't just going to let me walk away from this are they?"

"No. they have rules about these sort of situations. They usually think of it as a free meal. But Aro seems sure that he can convince you to join them, join us."

"How?"

"Aro already knew you knew about us, even if you hadn't said anything he would have known."

"But he couldn't read my thoughts."

"No, he can't, I thought he might, with him having to touch people I thought it might work on you but apparently not. He can read mine though. He knows every thought I have ever had just by one touch."

"Can you read his mind?"

"Yes, it is very strange actually hearing and seeing all of my memories in his head."

"Well that still doesn't help me workout what will happen to me now."

"Well Aro obviously knows what happened between us, and he knows you are unaffected by either of our talents. He was going to test you out on some of the other guards, with more dangerous talents. Jane has the ability of causing pain in someone. It is so strong that when she was a new born she killed hundreds of humans by accident that way. That is what Aro was going to try on you before I came in. Jane was thinking about trying that when she came in here a minute ago. Aro thinks you would have a gift as well if you were to be turned. He is thinking of inviting you to join."

"He already did."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't have time, Jane came in just after he asked me."

"Would you join?"

"I don't know. Is that the only option? Death or vampire?"

"It would seem that way."

"Then no. Tell him I would prefer to be dinner."

"He thought you might say that. I could hear it in his thoughts as I entered the room. I was supposed to be his 'secret weapon'. He was going to tell you that if you joined the guard you and I could be together again."

"But you wouldn't want that. You left."

"Would you please stop saying that Bella. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret leaving you."

"Only because you thought I had committed suicide."

"I did it for you Bella. If Alice hadn't had that vision. If she'd had a vision of you being happy, having a family, growing old. Then yes I would have been happy, happy that you had the things I couldn't give you, but never happy for not being with you."

There was a loud nock at the door and before either of us could speak it swung open and Jane was there in the doorway, looking more annoyed than before.

"Aro knows the girl is awake, he wants to see her." She looked towards me "Follow me," I could tell she wasn't happy about being sent to fetch me. Edward started to stand up and Jane glared at him. "Edward you are to stay here."

"Not a chance."

"Oh I think there is a large chance. Aro told you not to harm either of us, did he not?"

"Well there was a struggle, you were going to harm her, I had to intervene." There was a look in her eyes that showed she was to be taken seriously, and it seemed Edward saw something in her head that confirmed that idea.

"Could I not just walk with you? She is still weak. Would you be able to carry her?"

"Very well, but you must wait outside the chamber. Felix and Demetri will wait there with you"

"Where will you be?"

"Where ever the master wants me."

"Fine." He held out his hand and helped me stand up, my legs were slightly wobbly and I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact I had just fainted, or the fact I was holding hands with Edward after all this time.

We left the room with Jane leading the way. The hallway was just as dark as the room had been and Edward had to guide me through the passages. It was almost like being blind. Jane would stop every few steps and turn to face us. She was obviously annoyed with walking so slowly. We stopped just outside the doors and I had a sense of déjà vu. This time however I was attached to Edward's side, and was reluctant to let go. Just as Jane opened the door Edward pulled me back into the shadows and turned me to face him.

"Bella, be careful. Aro can be very persuasive. I will try to think of a way out of this for you. Just don't do anything reckless ok?" He must have seen the pain the word brought me because he continued after a slight pause. "I know you can be very headstrong, but it isn't a good idea inviting vampires to make you into dinner. You should know that." I threw my arms around him. I couldn't help myself, it had been so long. I regretted it as soon as it was done. I felt him go completely rigid, he even stopped breathing.

"Sorry." I whispered as I let him go. His eyes were darker now, if that was even possible. I forced a smile before turning away from him and following Jane through the doors.

* * *

AN: Wow that was a difficult chapter. Thats why it took so long. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. Please tell me what you think of it. I love getting reviews.

Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

_"Sorry." I whispered as I let him go. His eyes were darker now, if that was even possible. I forced a smile before turning away from him and following Jane through the doors._

It was as though nothing had changed since I had last been in this room. Everyone was in exactly the same positions as the first time I had entered, however long ago it was. Jane walked towards Aro who was sitting in his chair and I followed her. He stood as we approached.

"I do hope you are feeling better now Bella. I understand this evening has been quite traumatic for you. Would you prefer to sit down?"

It was only then that I realised how shaky my legs were. I nodded in answer to his question. Aro glanced at Jane who disappeared for a second and returned with an uncomfortable looking wooden chair, similar to the one Edward had been sitting on in the other room. Jane looked thoroughly put out at having to get me a chair and as I sat down I half expected her to pull it away from me.

"Master, please, could I try it now?" Jane spoke in an extremely pleading voice, the sort a small child would use. I could barely hear Aro's answer over the deafening growl that came from the other side of the door. I knew Edward had heard Aro's answer before he had said it, and by the reaction from Edward, it wasn't good.

"In a moment Jane dear, have patience. I need to see if Bella has had chance to think things over." Then he turned back to face me. "Bella, would you join us? You would be very useful to us and as you already know Edward is here, you would be able to spend forever together just like you always wanted to."

He was right, I had always wanted that, I think some part of me still did, but Edward didn't want that, I don't think he ever had. It wouldn't be fair on him for me to be around him forever if he didn't want me.

"That was quite a long time ago."

"Four years is it? It doesn't seem that long to me."

"Well maybe not when you have already lived for an eternity but when you are only 21, four years is a very long time, and besides, things change."

"Maybe so." He sat back in his chair and took one long look at me before turning to Jane. "Jane?"

Jane's eyes lit up as he said her name and I knew he meant she could do whatever it was she was so impatient to do now, the grin was back on her face as she focused on me. I felt myself shrink back into the chair to try to get away from her, I knew it was pointless but I couldn't stop myself. I heard banging on the door and wall behind me followed by an enormous thud; I had to see what that was. As I turned around in the chair I saw the door lying on the floor, its hinges were still connected to the wall and standing in the doorway was Edward with Felix trying to hold him back and Demetri apparently knocked out, if a vampire could be, on the floor. Edward span around and Felix disappeared down the corridor. As Edward moved towards me however he fell to the floor. He looked in pain but no one was touching him, I couldn't understand. While he rolled around on the floor I had no idea what was happening. I felt so helpless. I couldn't stand it. I got up out of the chair and ran over to him, I tripped over my own feet on my way and slid into him shouting at him the whole time.

"Edward! What's wrong? Edward, look at me!"

It wasn't until I heard evil laughter behind me that I realised what had happened.

Jane.

She was staring down at him with the worst grin I had ever seen, she was truly terrifying. She reminded me of Victoria in that second and I knew I was the only one in the room that would do anything to help Edward.

"Stop it!" I yelled at her, but it didn't seem to make any difference, if anything it only seemed to cause Edward more pain. I stood up and ran at her. Hitting her on the shoulder as soon as I reached her but it hurt me more than her. I was crying by now and I had no idea what I could do. I stopped hitting Jane and looked around the room trying to find some inspiration. My eyes focused, through the tears, on Aro. He was sitting in his chair and seemed to be asleep; of course I knew better, vampires don't sleep. How could he be so uncaring? I decided there was no point in trying to get any of the other vampires to help me. I truly wished I was a vampire in that second. I frantically looked around the room and as I heard Edward cry out in pain I saw it. Hanging on the wall, what appeared to be a crest. It was huge and gold. The letter V was probably as tall as me and inside that was a shield. Aro had said he thought I had a gift and that he thought it was something like a shield. I had to try.

It sounded as though Edward was crying or having some sort of asthma attack as I ran back towards him. I didn't trip this time but I threw myself on him and put my arms out over him trying to shield him from whatever it was Jane was doing. I had no idea if this would work but I had to try. Suddenly I felt something pushing at me; it was like a headache trying to escape out of the back of my head. I kept pushing at it and it felt as though it got further away. I had completely collapsed on Edward at this point, but I wasn't worried about keeping myself upright, only focusing on pushing whatever it was further and further away. I was only focused on trying to keep Edward safe.

All at once everything changed. The pressure was gone but I now felt exceptionally tired. I heard a scream as something behind me hit the floor. At the same time I felt strong, cold arms around my torso and it felt right, natural, safe. I tried to move my head to see what had hit the floor but my head felt too heavy, every part of me did.

"Jane, dear? Jane, get up!" Was it Jane that had hit the floor? Had she done it on purpose or had she fallen? I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face no more than a few inches from mine. It reminded me of the car accident on that icy day in Forks that seemed so long ago. We were still lying on the floor and Edward had a look of utter confusion in his eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him what the matter was but he shook his head at me and smiled, it was his smile, the crooked one that I fell in love with, the one that made my heart beat twice its usual speed and any thoughts to escape my head.

Edward started to sit up, painfully slow. I tried to sit up on my own and move away but I couldn't move. I didn't know if it was because of his arms around me or the fact that every part of me felt so heavy.

Once we were sitting up fully Edward rearranged us so that I was leaning against him and facing Aro. Aro was standing by now, looking rather perplexed and wouldn't take his eyes off me. Jane was lying on the floor at Aro's feet and she really didn't look good. Alec, who had been standing by the wall as I entered, was now crouched over Jane and he was looking very worried. Alec looked at Aro and said something so fast I couldn't understand. Aro simply nodded still staring at me. With that Alec let out a growl, lifted Jane and left the room faster than my eyes could comprehend.

Aro moved toward Edward and me but before he could get within reach of either of us Edward growled, Aro stopped in his tracks, it even made me jump. It was a low growl that came from his chest and reverberated through my back. Aro's eyes flashed to Edward's, he was obviously communicating something with him. Edward stopped growling but tightened his hold on me as Aro took another step forward.

"Was that Bella?" I wasn't sure what he meant at first; surely he knew the growl came from Edward. Then I realised he meant the episode with Jane. I had almost forgotten about it. I wanted to check to see if Edward was alright but I still couldn't move my head.

"I think so, yes." His voice sounded odd. Out of breath and quite dazed.

Aro reached out towards me but before I could even wonder what he was trying to do I saw Edward's hand stretch out and take his, almost a handshake. Aro raised his eyebrows slightly and then let go of Edward's hand.

"Very interesting." Aro mused as he composed himself.

"Yes. It would seem you had the right idea."

"Hmmm. I didn't realise that would happen though, or that it would be so strong." Aro was looking at me again and I was very confused.

"What?" I managed to choke out. It was barely a whisper but I knew they would hear it.

"Bella, you must be hungry. What can I get for you to eat?"

I simply looked at him, unable to answer, and rather annoyed that he hadn't answered my question.

"Anything. What would you like? Tell you what, I'll get you a selection and you can choose from that. Ok?"

I nodded as Edward stood up, lifting me into his arms. I could see him properly now and he still had that grin on his face. I realised the meeting was over as we started walking towards the door. The hallway was eerily empty compared to the room we had just been in. As Edward walked down the corridor, towards the small room we had been in earlier, I felt extremely heavy again. I let my head fall on Edward's shoulder and heard him laugh.

"What?" I asked, although my voice was muffled by his robe.

"I heard you!" he sounded elated but I couldn't think what he meant. "Your thoughts," he continued when I didn't respond. "When you were blocking Jane. Only for a split second but it was incredible!"

* * *

AN: You guys are so kind with your reviews, thank you so much for giving this story a chance. I hope you liked this chapter it is definately my favourite so far and it was rather easy to write. I hope the next chapter will be as easy! Some of you might be thinking Aro was acting rather strange towards the end of the capter, but think how you would feel in his situation, Bella just proved that she has an ability even just as a human, imagine what she could do as a vampire!

Please review and let me know what you think and again thank you so much :)


	9. Chapter 9

I threw the spoon down.

I couldn't eat anymore.

I wasn't even hungry.

I just couldn't give in to the thought that once I finished eating then that would be the end. The end of everything. I couldn't even let myself consider the fact that this was the last meal I would ever eat.

We were in a different room now, apparently this was Edward's room. I knew that it was his before he even told me, I don't know how I knew there was just something that reminded me of him. This room was slightly bigger than the one I had woken up in over 5 hours ago. It had a similar looking sofa and 2 chairs, one was a proper arm chair and was very comfortable the other looked exactly the same as the one in the previous room. Although I was sitting on the sofa Edward was currently sitting on the uncomfortable looking chair, but I guess that doesn't matter when you are a vampire. The rest of the room was taken up by a desk and a small bookshelf. Well to an average person I suppose the bookshelf would have seemed quite large however I call it small simply because it wasn't big enough to hold all of the books Edward had, there were piles of them all over the desk and even a small pile starting on the floor behind the door.

Edward was staring off into space, he had been for a while now, I suppose he was having some sort of battle with his conscious about this situation being all his fault and although I couldn't really disagree with that fact I would never tell him, after all I was glad we were together again.

Edward glanced at me before the spoon had even hit the floor. I had told him I wasn't hungry, I suppose he simply thought I was too nervous to eat anything but that wasn't it, even I didn't know why, all I knew was the fact I couldn't force anymore food into my mouth. So here I sat surrounded with food that would surely go to waste. Edward convinced me to at least try to eat; after all I would need all the energy I could get. If it would work that is. As long as Edward could control himself.

I was sure he could.

I had agreed to Aro's offer to join them as long as I would be with Edward. It was better than death. Edward had tried to convince me otherwise but I had decided as long as Edward could put up with me being around and if we were still allowed to continue the Cullen's preferred diet then that was ok with me. Edward had assured me he could put up with me and I knew he had kept to his previous diet. The only other condition I had given Aro was that I wanted Edward to change me, I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else doing it and although it would be extremely difficult for Edward considering he had never done this to anyone before and knowing how much my blood called to him I was sure he would be able to control himself. To be honest even if he couldn't stop I would never regret wanting him to do it, the thought of anyone else, it just made me feel sick. Aro had been very eager for me to join them and therefore he was willing to agree to my conditions.

I was sure I was as ready as I could ever be but there was a nagging in the back of my head making me feel as though I had forgotten something.

All the feelings I had since arriving here finally managed to overpower me. I didn't know what else to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I put my head in my hands and cried. Before the first tear had even hit my lap Edward had his arms around me.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do it."

"What other choice do I have Edward?"

"I don't know Bella. I wish I could think of something."

"I'm just being silly."

"No you're not. It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared though, that's just it. All I can think is that I shouldn't have come here, but then if I hadn't come I wouldn't have seen you again. But now I'm never going to see my parents again and I can't imagine that, knowing that they are still there in America but that I'll never be able to go to them." By now I was practically howling, I don't know if Edward could still understand me but he was there for me and that's all I needed. We sat there for a while, even after my sobbing had subsided neither of us willing to move.

While we sat there I let my mind drift. I wondered about Jake, Where was he? Where did he think I was? What would he do when he couldn't find me? What would he think? What would he tell Charlie?

"Can I write them a letter?"

"Who?"

"My parents, you know tell them that I'm ok, let them know I love them."

"Of course, but you can't tell them about this place, or what is about to happen to you."

"I know, I'm quite good at keeping secrets you know."

He smiled down at me and then started to remove his arms from me.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some paper." I didn't want to be away from him so I started to stand up with him, I could tell he was about to tell me to stay put but then something changed in his eyes and he pulled me up and into his side. We walked together down to the reception desk where Edward found me some paper, envelopes and a pen, much to the annoyance of the receptionist.

We then went back to Edward's room to write the letters. I sat on the armchair in front of Edward's desk and he sat on the other chair next to me. He sat with me the whole time I wrote the letters. I wrote one for Jake, one for my Dad and one for my Mom. Edward never tried to read what I had written, I wouldn't have minded if he had they didn't really say anything he didn't already know, just telling my loved ones how much they meant to me and that I was sorry for not being able to tell them in person. But Edward just sat next to me, holding my hand or rubbing my back or giving me a reassuring hug on the frequent occasions that I started to cry.

After I finished the letters and checked through them I put each one in an envelope and wrote who it was for on the front. They weren't particularly neat but I was in no state to worry about that. I had no idea how I would get the letters to them, I couldn't deliver them myself and the post just seemed too unreliable and impersonal. I decided I would sort that out after. I stood up and walked over to Edward's bookshelf and placed them on a shelf that was at my eye level. It took me a few seconds to be able to let go of the letters and as soon as I did I couldn't stop myself from crying, it just made everything seem so final. Edward calmed me down, yet again; I had lost count of how many times he had done that in the last few hours.

**

"Are you ready?"

I couldn't say anything so I simply nodded. He gave me a weak smile before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear before looking me right in the eye. I had no time to react before his lips were on mine, I felt my knees buckle and he lowered us both onto the sofa. As his lips moved along my jaw bone I could only be thankful that he would be waiting for me when I woke up. His mouth reached my neck and I ignored the voice in the back of my mind telling me to run and instead I moved my head to the side and griped his arms as his teeth made contact with my skin.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I'll be waiting for you."

And with that my world went black.

* * *

AN: Difficult chapter to get out, but I hope you liked it. I'm not completely sure where to go next so I will ask you guys.  
Would you prefer option A: Edward's POV of the whole story so far, option B: Edward's POV from where we have left off here or option C: Straight on to what happens next from Bella's POV?  
Please let me know what you think in reviews or PMs.  
Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey sorry it's been a while. I've decided to do 2 chapters in Edward's POV, mainly because it was taking so long to write it!  
This chapter goes back to when Bella first arrived in Italy. Hopefully by the end of the second chapter it will be up to date.  
So here goes EPOV part 1.

* * *

I couldn't believe she was here.

I couldn't believe she was alive.

Well I didn't really know what to call the state she was in now. At the moment she looked peaceful almost as she did when she slept but that was because the venom hadn't completely spread yet. Her body had gone into a coma like state from the shock after the first hour or so.

***

It wasn't her, it couldn't be. She died four years ago. Then why did people keep seeing her in their thoughts. She wasn't the same Bella that I remembered, but obviously she would have grown older. This girl in everyone's thoughts reminded me so of Bella that it was difficult to think otherwise.

I had been trying to block people's thoughts as usual but for some bizarre reason I was drawn to thoughts of this girl, I was curious about her and that is never a good thing. When I was managing to block the thoughts from my head my ears picked up the rumours that had been going around the castle all day. Apparently Aro had decided someone important was here. That had interested me; there were very few that Aro deemed important. Only those of us with gifts beneficial to the guard, or occasionally there was a human with enough potential to be worthy of being changed as apposed to being made into dinner for the rest of them.

That is how Aro had persuaded me to join the guard, I had originally come here to end my existence after I had been told of Bella's death; however Aro thought killing me would be a waste, considering my talent, and so asked me to join. I didn't have much choice in the matter; Aro is very persuasive when he wants to be. After I had explained to Aro why I had left Carlisle and the others he was very interested in my relationship with Bella. Aro was quite annoyed I hadn't turned her into one of us, and although it would have meant taking her soul away from her I do regret not doing so myself, but that is my selfish side talking and I was sure Bella would have been better off without me. Even though she had not lived for more than a year after I had left.

Aro seemed to think Bella would have had a gift, had she been turned, how else had I been unable to hear her thoughts? Either that or it was because she was my 'la tua cantante' my 'singer' as Aro had called it. There was little evidence to prove either way. No vampire had been in love with a human without turning them before and any confirmation of a vampire finding their 'singer' always ended with a body to hide and an unexplained death to cover up.

_I can't believe we've finally found her. Where is Jane? I need to tell her the good news. Aro looked so impressed. I wonder if she will be immune to Jane's gift as well as Aro's. I wish Aro had let me try, maybe he will when we return. Where is that sister of mine?_

Alec's thoughts hit me like a brick wall. It was her. It was Bella. But how? I let my thoughts follow Alec. He went into Jane's room and told her about 'the girl'. Then I followed them to the main chamber where Aro & the others were waiting.

I could hear all of their thoughts from down the corridor, it was as though they were all shouting at me. I tried to concentrate on each separate though but it was difficult.

Aro was fascinated._ She will join us. She didn't seem too sure when I asked her, but I have my secret weapon. I am surprised Edward hasn't already arrived to see her, he must know it is her._

Jane didn't seem impressed although I could tell she was eager to use her gift_._

Demetri was extremely annoyed. _How could she block me? She is only a human! I hope Jane gets carried away._

Caius was Annoyed with Aro for taking this long to decided._ Either kill her or change her Aro, but just do it quick._

I could see Bella's face through their thoughts. She looked different to how I remembered her but all humans change over time and it had been three years since I had left her.

I could tell Aro was about to give Jane the order to try out her ability on Bella. I couldn't let that happen.

I knew it was Bella; her scent hit me as soon as I entered the room. I managed to distract them for long enough to get between Bella and Jane. I didn't take another breath even when I turned around to face Bella as she fainted.

I couldn't believe she was alive.

She slept for a long time and I took that time to try to compose myself. I tested the air and although it burned my throat her scent just made it that bit easier to believe she was really there.

"Edward?"

Her voice sounded weak, understandably after being unconscious for 3 hours.

"Bella." It was dark in the room and I knew she couldn't see a thing. She looked very confused when I spoke.

I leant forward, I don't know why I did, I just had the urge to be closer to her. That wasn't a good idea. She screamed. I must have startled her. I moved as quick as I could and covered her mouth with my hand, I knew Jane was standing just outside the door, just waiting for an excuse to come in.

_It would seem she is awake then? What is he doing to her? Aro said he didn't want her harmed, I had better check on them._

Jane entered looking rather disappointed, she was looking for an excuse to get me and this was the perfect time.

I didn't take my eyes off Bella while I spoke with Jane; I wanted to reassure her she was safe and also check Jane wasn't doing anything to her.

I didn't move after Jane left, I didn't want to alarm Bella.

Bella being Bella tried to sit up and managed to fall back into the cushions of the sofa.

"You should stay still Bella." I didn't want her fainting again.

"Why do you always tell me what to do Edward?" her voice was very harsh, I suppose I deserved that.

"I don't, I just… how are you here?" I still couldn't understand it, she was dead. Alice had seen her jump off that cliff 3 years ago.

"What do you mean?"

"How..? Why are you here?"

"I'm on holiday with Jake." She sat up but still looked slightly shaky. I would have made her lie back but I was concentrating too much on the fact she was in front of me living and breathing.

"I don't mean" that, how are you alive? "Rosalie told me" you were dead. "Alice saw" you jump off a cliff. I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentences, even now with her in front of me; it felt as though if I said it aloud someone might come in here and take her away from me, I never wanted to be away from her again.

"Where are they? Are they all here too?"

They? The Cullens? "No, somewhere in Asia I believe. I haven't spoken to any of them in years." Not since I told Alice to stay away from Forks, not since they told me you were dead.

"Why? What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" well here goes, I have to tell her the truth.

"Rosalie told me you were," I had to say it "dead." I sank down to the chair, my legs could barely keep me standing, I nearly went back to how I had been when I had first come here. One thing was different though. Bella was here, she was alive and I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked so beautiful. She looked very shocked by my statement but I continued before she asked anything, it would be quicker and easier if I just said it straight. "Alice saw you jump off a cliff. I told her not to look for you but she can't stop her visions any more than I can stop the mind reading."

I realise that now, if only I hadn't been so harsh on her then, after all she had lost a best friend, one she barely knew. She was only trying to keep her safe, the same thing I was trying to do, I think we both failed there. "I wasn't with them when she had the vision. She wasn't going to tell me. She was just going to go to Forks and see what had happened, be a comfort for Charlie if you really were.., but Rosalie, she thought I should know, she thought it might make me come back to them. It didn't. I told Alice not to go to Forks, told her that your father would be more upset with her around if something had happened to you. That is when I came here. I had other intentions but Aro managed to convince me to join the guard."

"What other intentions?"

Well since I was being honest. "I didn't want to be this anymore, especially knowing that you had taken your own life because I had left you."

"You felt guilty?"

"No! Bella how many times did I tell you I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist?"

"But you left."

"For your-"

"Yes, for my own good. To keep me safe, so you said. So why didn't you come and see if I was dead?"

I don't know, it was stupid of me, "I …believed her, would you bet against Alice?"

"Probably not, no." No I don't think anyone would. Maybe I should have let her go to Charlie, then she would have known Bella was alive. I wonder what Charlie would have said to Alice after we all left like that.

What was Bella doing here? Was she looking for danger? Or did it just happen to find her as it always did?

"Did you say you were on holiday?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Jake." A boy? A man? Well it would seem Bella has moved on with her life. I'm happy for her, slightly jealous maybe but happy she is alright.

"How do you know him?" I could ask that, couldn't I?

"I've known him for ages; my dad is best friends with his dad Billy." Billy, why do I recognise that name? friends with Charlie. The only friends I know Charlie had are the ones on the Quileute reservation.

"Billy Black?" No! Please no. I couldn't control myself, I just couldn't sit there.

"Yes." No, no, no. Not a werewolf, she can't be friends with a werewolf. She really can pick them!

"Bella they aren't great company to keep and I know it's none of my business but…"

"No, that's right Edward! It isn't any of your business! But for your information Jake has helped me a lot in the last 3 years."

"But, Bella he is a…"  
"He is a what? A good friend? A laugh? A life-saver? A werewolf? Yes Edward I do know about the stories."

"But…" She knew?

"Stop it Edward! He saved my life! More than once!"

"He did?"

"Yes so before you start slating him at least understand that I wouldn't be around if it wasn't for him."

"How?" I sat back down on the chair. I couldn't believe a werewolf had saved her life, had done the job that I now realised was meant for me.

"Well for a start, he helped me through a lot after you left me! I was a state, I barely spoke to anyone and he was there for me the whole time and got me through it." ouch, I suppose I deserved that. "Then he stopped me from drowning, yes I did jump off a cliff, but not to kill myself, it was supposed to be fun, I didn't realise there was a storm starting and when I hit the water I was dragged straight under. Jake jumped in and saved me. And he saved me from Victoria when she came looking for me." I'm sure I would have been sick, had I been able to.

"Victoria? When?"

"About six months after you left, Laurent came first, that was before I knew about the werewolves, Laurent found me in the meadow and the pack got there just before he could do anything."

"The meadow? What were you doing there?"

"Looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"It's a long story and I really don't have time to-" She seemed to change her mind mid sentence. "What are they going to do?"

"Who?"

"Aro and the others. They aren't just going to let me walk away from this are they?"

"No. they have rules about these sort of situations. They usually think of it as a free meal. But Aro seems sure that he can convince you to join them, join us."

"How?"

"Aro already knew you knew about us, even if you hadn't said anything he would have known."

"But he couldn't read my thoughts."

"No, he can't, I thought he might, with him having to touch people I thought it might work on you but apparently not. He can read mine though. He knows every thought I have ever had just by one touch."

"Can you read his mind?"

"Yes, it is very strange actually hearing and seeing all of my memories in his head."

"Well that still doesn't help me workout what will happen to me now."

"Well Aro obviously knows what happened between us, and he knows you are unaffected by either of our talents. He was going to test you out on some of the other guards, with more dangerous talents. Jane has the ability of causing pain in someone. It is so strong that when she was a new born she killed hundreds of humans by accident that way. That is what Aro was going to try on you before I came in. Jane was thinking about trying that when she came in here a minute ago. Aro thinks you would have a gift as well if you were to be turned. He is thinking of inviting you to join."

"He already did."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't have time, Jane came in just after he asked me."

"Would you join?"

"I don't know. Is that the only option? Death or vampire?"

"It would seem that way."

"Then no. Tell him I would prefer to be dinner."

"He thought you might say that. I could hear it in his thoughts as I entered the room. I was supposed to be his 'secret weapon'. He was going to tell you that if you joined the guard you and I could be together again."

"But you wouldn't want that. You left."

I would want that, but not for you, this is the worst existence a vampire could have, if it did get to that stage I would prefer you found the Cullens. "Would you please stop saying that Bella. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret leaving you."

"Only because you thought I had committed suicide."

No! "I did it for you Bella. If Alice hadn't had that vision. If she'd had a vision of you being happy, having a family, growing old. Then yes I would have been happy, happy that you had the things I couldn't give you, but never happy for not being with you."

Jane surprised me by bursting through the door, I had been so involved in the conversation with Bella I didn't hear her coming.

"Aro knows the girl is awake, he wants to see her." She looked towards Bella "Follow me," _Edward stay here Aro doesn't want to see you. _She added in her head.

I ignored her and stood up Jane glared at me. "Edward you are to stay here."

"Not a chance."

"Oh I think there is a large chance. Aro told you not to harm either of us, did he not?"

"Well there was a struggle, you were going to harm her, I had to intervene." I could see her thought process in her head and I knew she wasn't bluffing but I wouldn't let Bella alone with her, or any of them for that matter, I would fight them all off myself if it came to it.

"Could I not just walk with you? She is still weak. Would you be able to carry her?"

"Very well, but you must wait outside the chamber. Felix and Demetri will wait there with you."

"Where will you be?"

"Where ever the master wants me."

"Fine." That was as good as I would get at the moment, but I could take Felix and Demetri if the need was there. I held out my hand for Bella. She wobbled as she stood up and I was tempted to carry her but I knew she wouldn't like that so I pulled her close to my side instead.

I could hear Aro contemplating inside. _I'll change her either way; I know she has some sort of gift, If it isn't that important I'll just have her destroyed_.

I pulled Bella back down the corridor slightly and was tempted to run for it, although I knew it was no use so I turned her to face me, trying to think of some other plan. I couldn't think of anything so I tried to buy myself some more time.

"Bella, be careful. Aro can be very persuasive. I will try to think of a way out of this for you. Just don't do anything reckless ok?" pain flashed across her face and I suddenly realised what I had just said. Memories of that evening in the woods flooded my head and it was all I could do to keep myself standing. "I know you can be very headstrong, but it isn't a good idea inviting vampires to make you into dinner. You should know that."

Her head nodded ever so slightly and she threw me off guard by hugging me.

I didn't know what to do. I was completely stunned. Her skin was so close to my nose I had to stop breathing so I wouldn't do anything stupid. Before I could put my arms around her as I wanted to she let go and stepped back.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." I whispered back although I don't know if she heard. She smiled slightly before turning away from me and following Jane through the doors.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed, the next one will be up soon.  
Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV part 2

I listened to their conversation very carefully always keeping one step ahead by listening to Aro's thoughts.

_If she blocks Jane's gift then I will change her, if not, well she will be a nice appetiser while we wait for Heidi._

I realised I was out of time. I had to act fast, I was lucky, Demetri and Felix were oblivious to my sudden decision. They were both standing between myself and the door with their backs to me. I grabbed them each by their necks and smacked them into the door. Felix was that bit stronger and quicker than Demetri and he managed to escape my hold momentarily as I flung Demetri into and through the door. Felix now had me from behind and I could see in his thoughts that he was about to send me flying down the hall. I used his attack against him and sent him flying instead.

I tried to get to Bella but my impromptu fight with Felix and Demetri had given Jane a warning to my attack and thus given her the upper hand.

Pain ran through me. Unnatural pain, the pain I had felt from being away from Bella in the beginning, the pain I felt when Rosalie told me of Alice's vision, all rolled into one. It was terrible. I didn't think it could get worse until I heard Bella scream. I heard her saying my name over and over. Jane had got her too. I wanted to do something, I wanted to tell Jane to stop hurting Bella and focus only on me.

The pain suddenly stopped and as it did I heard something unfamiliar.

_Shield…safe…love Edward …stop Jane._

It was Bella, although it wasn't coming from her, not exactly. My ears couldn't hear her. Then I realised they were her thoughts. I didn't waste time trying to work out how I could hear them I simply made the most of it. I merely decided that I must have died, if that was the appropriate word, it would seem Carlisle had been correct; there was a heaven for our kind.

_I love you Edward. Please be ok. Shield him. Stop Jane. Keep him safe._

I wasn't dead, I was still alive, and that was all because of Bella. Aro had been right, she did have a gift. I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore but I could see her, collapsed on me she looked as though she had fainted again. I put my arms around her to protect her from the others in the room. At least that's what I would have told anyone that asked, really I just wanted to keep her close to me.

"Jane, dear? Jane, get up!" Alec was worried about Jane. I didn't care. Bella was safe and she was where she belonged; in my arms.

Bella's eyes opened, she looked dazed and confused. I knew she was going to ask me something so I smiled and shook my head, hopefully conveying the message that I would tell her later.

I moved us so we were both sitting up, Bella leaning against me since she couldn't seem to move herself.

As Aro moved to come closer Alec grabbed his leg.

"Did that hurt her?" Alec was obviously talking about Jane. Aro nodded and Alec let out a growl before removing his sister from the room. As they passed I caught a glimpse of Jane's thoughts. It would seem the tables had turned and Jane was now the one suffering from her own gift.

Aro took another step towards us I didn't trust his thoughts. They kept changing, but the gist of it was that Bella had an amazing talent and he was definitely going to turn her no matter weather or not she agreed. I was not about to let that happen. I didn't realise I was growling until I felt Bella jump and heard Aro's thoughts.

_I'm not going to change her now Edward. She is too weak to survive it now I think. She needs rest._

I pulled Bella closer to me and stopped growling.

"Was that Bella?"

"I think so, yes." I wasn't completely sure what had happened myself.

_Show me._

He stretched his hand out for mine, reluctantly I let go of Bella with one arm and took Aro's hand.

I saw the last few moments of my memory replay themselves in Aro's mind then as he let go of my hand I saw those same moments from Aro's memory, he compared the two and reached the same decision as I did.

"Very interesting."

"Yes. It would seem you had the right idea."

_You heard her thoughts, and she managed it while she was still human. Fascinating._

"Hmmm. I didn't realise that would happen though, or that it would be so strong."

I didn't either.

"What?" Bella asked, Aro decided he would let me answer that later.

"Bella, you must be hungry. What can I get for you to eat?"

Bella didn't answer. Aro thought it was due to the fact she was exhausted after her 'performance'. I knew it was due to the fact she was annoyed with him for not answering her question.

"Anything. What would you like? Tell you what, I'll get you a selection and you can choose from that. Ok?" _Let her rest Edward, she will need it. _He added in his head.

I stood up, and carried Bella out of the room and back towards the little room.

I listened to Aro's thoughts the whole way he was replaying different parts of our memories to check he had everything right.

_I love you Edward. Please be ok. Shield him. Stop Jane. Keep him safe._

_She must love you Edward._

I know, but I have no idea why. I laughed at how stupid I was to have just left her, thinking we would be ok without each other.

"What?" She suddenly asked

"I heard you! Your thoughts," she looked nearly as confused as I had when I realised. "When you were blocking Jane. Only for a split second but it was incredible!"

Once we reached my room I explained the situation, and told her that Aro wanted to change her now.

I tried to convince her not to let it happen, to give me more time to think something up, but she seemed to think that was a way of me telling her I didn't want her with me, and although I didn't want her joining the guard or even becoming a vampire, I couldn't let her believe I didn't want her. So she had spoken to Aro when he brought her food and told him her requests. In fact it was quite entertaining to see Bella telling Aro her conditions when he really could have done anything to her. I could see that he thought if he agreed to Bella's wishes then it would make it less likely for her and I to scheme against him or suddenly decide to leave the guard. If only he knew my thoughts, I was going to get Bella as far away from here as I could I just didn't know how.

Bella had three requests, and if it had been up to me none of them would have been met. Her first was that she could adopt the 'vegetarian' diet, if I had my way she wouldn't need to because she would still be human. Her second was that she and I could be together and I wouldn't have any upset with that request if it weren't for the fact she had to become a vampire to do so. The last request was the one which upset me the most; she wanted me to be the one to change her. I didn't know if I had the strength to stop myself from killing her completely, and even if I did manage to stop some how, if she did become a vampire, to know that it would be my own doing was unbearable. I wasn't sure which situation was worse.

So here we were, Bella sitting on the sofa surrounded by food, while I was trying to think things through.

I hadn't talked her into eating something because I thought she needed the food, although I was fairly sure she did, I had convinced her to eat something to try to give myself some more time to think of a way out for her.

I heard her sigh and saw her spoon fall from her hands from my peripheral vision and looked over to her. Her face was a mixture of expressions but the main thing I saw there was fear. I couldn't let her go through with it, and I definitely couldn't bring myself to do it to her.

As I continued to look at her I saw her eyes start to fill with tears and not for the first time I wished I could read her thoughts.

Her head fell into her lap and without even realising I was sitting next to her pulling her into my arms.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do it."

"What other choice do I have Edward?" Her voice shook with the strain of holding back tears.

"I don't know Bella. I wish I could think of something." I honestly do just give me more time and I will think of a way to get you away from here.

"I'm just being silly." Silly? She has just agreed to become a monster and she thinks she is silly to be scared.

"No you're not. It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared though, that's just it. All I can think is that I shouldn't have come here, but then if I hadn't come I wouldn't have seen you again. But now I'm never going to see my parents again and I can't imagine that, knowing that they are still there in America but that I'll never be able to go to them." I had made such a mess. I should have just left that first day and stayed away. I don't know what I was thinking trying to stay with her I was too selfish to leave her.

After a while Bella's breathing evened out and I thought she had fallen asleep until I heard her speak.

"Can I write them a letter?"

"Who?" I wasn't sure who she meant.

"My parents, you know tell them that I'm ok, let them know I love them."

"Of course, but you can't tell them about this place, or what is about to happen to you." She wouldn't would she?

"I know, I'm quite good at keeping secrets you know."

I smiled at her to try to reassure her and started to stand up to find her some paper.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some paper." She did mean she wanted to write to them now didn't she?

She started to stand up next to me. I was about to tell her to stay here but I saw the look in her eyes and decided better of it. Neither of us could handle being away from each other now.

She wrote three letters and put them on my bookshelf, I could see one was addressed to Jacob and that made me angry until I remembered what she had said about Jacob saving her life. I had no idea what she wrote in the letters, I didn't want to know really, I think it would have made me feel even guiltier than I already did.

"Are you ready?"

All she did was nod, I didn't think that was a strong enough response but I knew if I pressed the subject she would start crying again and I would change my mind. In an attempt to be encouraging I gave her a weak smile before pulling her into a tight embrace. As I stood there holding her I realised that this was what she wanted, and even if it wasn't there wasn't really much of a choice. The only choice was who would do it. I shuddered as I imagined any of the other vampires changing her. I had come to a decision, three years after Alice had that first vision of Bella like us I finally realised this was how it was supposed to be, and out of all the vampires in the world I knew I had to do it.

"I'm so sorry." I looked her in the eyes and I could see every emotion in them, fear, love, anticipation. Without even thinking I kissed her, probably not as carefully as I should have but I really wasn't thinking straight then. I forced my mouth to move along her jaw and towards her throat. I felt her tense slightly but then she surprised me by moving her head to one side and allowing me to do the one thing I had vowed never to do. I could feel myself loosing it and knew I couldn't let myself go.

I had to control myself, and the only way I could think of doing that was to remind myself how much I adored this woman.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I'll be waiting for you."

Agony.

That was all I felt.

Pulling my mouth away from her neck.

Agony.

Hearing her scream in pain.

Agony.

Her going as quiet as a rock.

Agony.

Her heart stopping.

Agony.

Watching her skin change.

Agony.

Waiting three long days.

Agony.

In all that time the only thing that kept me going was the plan to get Bella away from here.

The day after I changed Bella Aro came along to check on things, see how she was doing, apparently. We were talking about Bella being a newborn. Aro wanted me to train her up so she could be the strongest member of the guard, physically as well as mentally. Since Jane was showing no improvement Aro was in need of an extra member for the 'front line' and he believed Bella would be perfect.

After a lot of negotiating I managed to convince Aro that the middle of Italy was not the best place to train up a vampire. I could tell he was not going to let me go off with Bella to train her as he knew we wouldn't come back, however when I refreshed his memory that Jasper had been involved in a number of vampire wars he seemed the best candidate to teach her the ropes as it were. He instructed me to write to the Cullen's and explain the situation to them and that he would expect Bella to return in exactly 1 year.

Of course I did nothing about that, after all it was my plan that the Volturi would never be able to find Bella.

Eventually she woke up. It was extremely strange to see my clumsy, fragile Bella suddenly be graceful and strong. I took her for her first hunt. She didn't get put off by the scent of humans she simply followed the scent of a bear and brought it down in one go.

I explained that Aro had decided to let her go to the Cullen's to get used to being a vampire and that I would came for her when Aro decided she was old enough to join. She believed me very easily and without too much fuss she was off toward Asia, where I thought the others would be.

While I was trying to convince myself I had done the right thing, who knows if I played my cards right I might even be able to see her again at some point. I heard thoughts of monsters worse than us, and stories of werewolves. I suddenly remembered Jacob, and the letters Bella had written for him and her parents. I looked on my bookshelf where she had left the letters, they were still there.

That night I decided to find out what had happened to Jacob, the stories were saying that an entire pack was loose in Italy and attacking people in the area. Most of the guard were boasting about how they had come across a pack of werewolves while scouting and that they had killed a couple of members before the pack took off. The only problem was that the pack seemed to be getting larger rather than smaller. I didn't believe any of the stories.

I went looking outside the city walls since I didn't think he would want to stay that close to vampires. As I was walking around I heard a distinct growl and as I turned towards the sound I saw a figure, at first I couldn't make out the shape, then I realised it's shape was changing, it started looking less human and more bear like. My instinctive reaction was to attack, but then I realised it must have been Jacob. His thoughts confirmed that, he seemed to recognise me although I was sure we had never met.

_Edward Cullen. I bet he is hiding her somewhere in that castle thing. Didn't she say he could read thoughts? I wonder if he can read mine, no probably not, I'm sure he can't read animals thoughts._

"Jacob?" his thoughts somehow stopped then. "Is that your name? Bella told me you were travelling together, she also said you saved her life is that true?" no answer not even in his thoughts. "Well if it is thank you. Bella can't come back with you though but she asked me to give you these," I held the letters up. "There is one for Charlie as well, I would appreciate it if you could give it to him. It might be a good idea for you to get back home, I'm sure Charlie would want his letter and I don't think you will be in a fit state to give it to him if the other vampires find you out here." He still hadn't reacted at all but he kept glancing at the letters in my hand as though he was preparing to take them along with my hand. Without wanting a fight I decided to place the letters on the floor and head back to the city. Before I had made it to the first corner I heard him move, I might have been worried he was going to attack if I hadn't seen in his thoughts that he was picking up the letters, in his mouth, before running back into the woods.

* * *

AN: sorry it's taken ages to get up, my computer broke and I lost everything on it so I had to start again without my plans.

Please review. Last chapter will be up soon I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

I was going to put this in when Bella was writing the letters but then I started thinking about how Jacob would feel reading the letter and giving Charlie his letter, it just grew from there. So here you go, short chap I know, we will be back to Bella's POV soon.

Jacob's POV

* * *

I went back to America after he had given me Bella's letter. It took me a while to convince myself to read the letter and even when I had read it I still couldn't let myself believe it, she wasn't gone, she couldn't be. I pulled the letter out of my pocket, it was looking very ragged now; I don't know how many times I had read it during this flight.

_Jake,_

_I'm sorry I left you. I had to go back to the castle, something was pulling me there. I didn't know what it was at first but I do now. I guess you might liken it to imprinting, I don't know but something was telling me to go back. _

_There isn't really much I can tell you. They wouldn't let me. I am safe. I promise you that. I think you can guess what was waiting for me up here. I don't know what else to say. There is so much I want to tell you but I can't find the right words._

_I love you. I always have. You are my best friend you are like a brother to me. You have put up with so much from me over the last few years and for that I am sorry and now I will never find a way to thank you properly._

_Jake you need to find someone; love is the best thing in the world. When everything else seems to be going wrong love helps. It gives you a purpose. I truly hope you find someone that makes you as happy as I am now. I just wish I could meet her to make sure she is good enough for you._

_Could I possibly ask one more favour of you? Please tell Charlie I love him. I can't believe I will never see either of you again._

_Bella xx_

I had no idea what I could tell Charlie. I had promised him when we left that I would look after Bella and bring her back in one piece. I had assured him that I would put myself between her and any danger we may encounter. I had thought of not going back, I had thought of just ending it there in Italy, but I had a letter for Charlie, I didn't know what it said but I had promised to give it to him.

The flight didn't seem long enough and the drive to Charlie's house seemed to go much quicker than usual. As I neared the house I noticed his car wasn't there and realised he would still be at work, I was tempted to go to the station but decided to give myself more time to think things through and wait for Charlie to get home. I pulled the rabbit into the drive where his police cruiser usually was, found the spare key and collapsed on the sofa still unsure what to tell Charlie.

I jumped at the sound of the front door slamming and realised that I fell asleep while waiting for Charlie to come home.

"Bells?" he sounded so hopeful, the thought of what I had to do nearly caused me as much pain as the fact that I would never see Bella again. He walked into the lounge and his smile faltered slightly as he saw me sitting alone on the couch. I had no idea what I looked like and worried that Charlie would pick up on my gloomy mood. Luckily Charlie wasn't particularly observant.

"Hey Jake, where's Bella?" he sat down opposite me in his chair. I tried to think of the right words to tell him, but all thoughts went straight out of my head. I could feel my eyes starting to prickle and my skin was tingling at the realisation of what she could now be.

"She's in Italy, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this might explain better than I can, though I don't know what it says." I handed him the letter. He gave me a strange look before opening it and reading. After a few seconds of him staring at the page he looked at me with tears in his eyes and then handed it back to me shaking his head. I read it aloud.

_Dad,_

_I don't know how to tell you this so I will start with the easy things. I love you. I haven't said that to you enough and now I will never get the chance to make it up to you. I'm not coming home, ever. I can't tell you why but know it is not completely my choice. I am safe though. I suppose things started getting strange for you when you married Sue. Yes, I did notice you were getting confused. It isn't because you are married again. Depending on whom you ask the time that things got strange tends to change. For me I suppose it started about a century ago, in Chicago, where an extremely kind doctor took pity on an amazing young man dying from Spanish flu. The events that followed must be kept secret and I truly wish I could tell you more. All I can tell you is that when I met these two people and a few others they were with, I knew my world had changed. It was definitely a change for the better, however I made a promise to them and I was never the same after that, you probably have some idea of what I am talking about which means I have definitely said too much. Please know I will always love you and don't ever forget that._

_Bella xxxx_

By the time I read her name we were both in tears. I was very close to telling him the full story, but I thought he would either think I was mad or get even more worried about Bella, I decided the least he knew the better.

I stayed with Charlie until sue got home and even then I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to do anything. I left my car at Charlie's and walked into the woods at the back of his house.

As I realised this had been where he had left her all that time ago my fury started growing in the pit of my stomach, and then I thought of how she had gone back to him with open arms, after all he did to her. It was my quickest transformation ever. I ran through the forest and on until I found the sea. Then I decided to turn around and run in the other direction. I don't know how long I ran for I just kept going trying to loose all the pain and upset somewhere along the way.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Last chapter! Back to BPOV.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. I tried not to make too much fuss about it though; I locked my jaw together so I couldn't scream. There was still a fragment of my mind concentrating on the fact Edward was holding my hand and I didn't want him to see me in pain; he would feel guilty enough as it is.

Time passed. I don't know how much time passed all I do know is I must have slipped in and out of consciousness a lot during my change. I heard voices during that time but couldn't concentrate on them for long enough to work out whose voices they were or what they were talking about.

The fire in my veins stopped but the burning in my throat wouldn't go away; it took me a while to understand that was the thirst. Thirst for blood. I could still feel something attached to my hand, logic told me it was Edward holding my hand as he had been for the past three days but it didn't feel like Edward's hand, it wasn't cold or hard and it definitely wasn't any stronger than my own. I could hear buzzing, chattering, doors opening, clocks ticking and although I knew none of it was coming from this room, it was so loud I could barely believe I wasn't standing next to it.

I couldn't smell anything which I thought was strange since my sense of smell had been the strongest of my senses while I was a human. It took me a while before I realised I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath in and couldn't even begin to describe the scents I inhaled. I tried to recognise the different aromas but the only one I knew straight away was Edward.

Tentatively I opened my eyes, unsure of what I might see and how my change might have affected my sight. At first I thought someone had put extra lights in the room then I realised my eyes had just got more sensitive. Every tiny detail was defined, the whole room seemed to be in day light but I knew the room had no windows and somehow I knew it was the middle of the night.

As my eyes got used to their surroundings I looked straight at Edward. There he was sitting next to me, holding my hand, he didn't look as though he had moved a muscle, and I realised that was probably not far from the truth. He had a look on his face that I knew all too well, he was upset with himself, he didn't want to change me into this but he didn't have a choice. I tried to read his face, but all I could see there was that look, maybe he didn't want me now I wasn't human, and maybe it was only my blood that had appealed to him. But he had done it, he had managed to stop, he had turned me into a vampire.

Just as I was concentrating on his face I realised mine was probably full of confusion and disbelief. I smiled at him, not a very big smile but it was all I could manage.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes," Even my voice was different. It reminded me of Alice's' voice almost song-like.

His face broke into a small lopsided smile and he leant down and kissed me.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes,"

"Me too, let me teach you how to hunt." This was the first time I had looked into his eyes, they were black, jet black. I wondered what colour my own eyes were at that second.

He pulled my hand towards him; he had been holding it all this time. I looked at our hands and noticed the only difference was the size, they were the same colour, almost white but slightly off, it was difficult to describe. It wasn't a colour I recognised.

As I stood up I was aware of a mirror standing in the corner of the room. It was facing the other way. I was just wondering if I was ready to see myself, when Edward let go of my hand and walked toward the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unsure if I was ready to see myself.

"Don't you want to see the new you?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's up to you."

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to stand next to Edward, looking at him the whole time, I was still too nervous to look at myself. I was still staring at him when he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I took a deep breath, I'm not sure why, it's not like I needed the air, and turned my face so I could see my reflection. I was almost expecting not to have a reflection. I saw Edward first, he looked slightly different, although this wasn't because of any change he had gone through, I was because of my change, now that my sight was that much clearer I could see all the details I had missed before. I saw his head move and felt him kiss the top of my head. That was when I noticed my own reflection staring out at me, looking completely stunned. That wasn't the Bella I knew. Her skin was so pale, so unnatural and even in this minimal light I could see slight sparkles coming off her skin, almost a glow. Her red lips were such a contrast to the pale skin. They were nearly as shocking as the eyes. I couldn't believe it was me, I didn't want to look but at the same time I couldn't look away.

I finally managed to look away from the mirror and decided it was time for me to go on my first hunt. Edward handed me what looked like a long piece of black material as I held it up I realised it was one of the cloaks I had seen that day, one of the things that had held my attention and confused me at the time. I put the cloak on, and looked up to see Edward wearing a similar one. He passed me my rucksack; honestly I had forgotten I had it. I was about to ask him why we couldn't leave it here when he kissed me. It wasn't like any of the kisses I remembered from before. He wasn't holding back, he didn't need to now; there was no danger of him hurting me.

We made our way out of the building. I was tentatively taking shallow breaths just to try to get used to the scents. As soon as we were outside however I stopped breathing altogether. We made our way to the edge of the town, Edward leading the entire time. When the town was out of sight Edward started to run. I didn't think it was particularly fast and I was able to keep up with him easily. He sped up slightly; I could still match his pace. I stopped looking at Edward for a moment and noticed how fast the trees were going, how fast I was going, since the trees couldn't actually move. Although I was sure I was going faster than I ever had before, including in a car, it still felt slow to me. I gave it all I had and zoomed ahead of Edward, as I rushed off I heard a melodic laugh. After a minute of running at top speed I glanced over my shoulder, I couldn't see Edward anywhere. As I turned around again to see where I was going I saw a huge tree standing in my way, although it would have been easy to avoid it, I wanted to try something, so I bent my legs and flew halfway up the tree and landed elegantly on a branch. From my position I could see Edward running toward me. Silently I moved through the branches back toward him. I could tell he was following my scent; he was going the exact same route I had gone. Just as he was getting close to my hiding place I swung round the branch so I was just hanging there from my arms. I have no idea how but I knew exactly when to drop out of the tree. I timed it perfectly and landed on his back. Without a seconds hesitation he swung me around so we were face to face and kissed me again. I have a feeling he was making up for lost time.

When he had finished he put me back down on the floor. I had to catch my breath after that. I took a deep breath. There were so many different scents out here lots more than in the room back at the Volturi castle. But I couldn't smell blood; I took another sniff, still testing the air out. Edward was hanging back slightly I could tell he was waiting for me to do something silly. I caught the scent of a bear, don't ask me how I knew it was a bear, instinct I suppose, but I was off after it. I have no idea how fast I went, but I am sure I broke the speed limit in every country on earth. The smell was getting stronger and I knew I was getting closer, it was so amazing I got slightly carried away and leapt over a bush and landed on a branch half way up a tree, I must have been at least 5 stories high but from up here I could see for miles. I spotted the bear and I was left with 2 thoughts going through my head, get that bear and I wonder if Edward is ok.

I tried not to think what I was actually doing. I wasn't sure if vampires could be sick, but I didn't want to test it now. I just let instinct take over again. When I had finished I looked up to see Edward standing a few feet away from me looking as beautiful as ever.

He explained that Aro thought it would be best for me to stay with the Cullen's while I got used to the vampire ways. I wanted Edward to come with me. What would I do if I came across a town? I'm sure I wouldn't be able to control myself. Most importantly although I wouldn't ever tell Edward, I didn't want to leave him again, we had so much time to make up and although we now had forever I didn't want to spend one second of it away from him. He assured me that as soon as Aro thought I was ready he would come and get me and we would be together again. Edward is very persuasive, and Aro is not one to argue with, so it was with a great reluctance that I agreed to go. After all it would be nice to see the Cullen's. Edward told me that I would be able to find them around Asia about 5000 miles away from where I stood at that moment. 5000 miles away from Edward.

I stole one last kiss. Then I was off to find my new family, I was excited, I hadn't seen them in so long. I would miss Edward but I knew it wasn't forever, I would see him again soon, and most importantly, I knew he loved me.

* * *

AN: Well that's all for the moment guys. I will get an epilogue up at some point but it will talk a while. There have also been rumours of a sequel. All I will say is watch this space. ;)

Thanks for giving this story a go, I know it has take a while.

As always reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
